


Sugar High

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [136]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Sugar High - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dr. Ipliertoldthe Host, but does the Host listen to him?Noooooooo, he listened to Wilford instead! Amuchbetter plan!
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: The Ego Manor [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 24
Kudos: 205





	Sugar High

Wilford was acting suspicious.

…More so than usual.

He’d been giggling to himself all day. He’d disappear for about ten minutes, come back, and just be about pissing himself laughing. It was beginning to either creep the others out, or _seriously_ piss them off, leaning more to the latter in Dark, Google, and Ed’s cases. Christmas was rapidly approaching, and _no one_ was in the mood for one of Wilford’s murder sprees.

Wilford popped back into the living room in a small puff of pink smoke, doubled over with both hands covering his mouth and his shoulders shaking with laughter. Google rolled his eyes, clearly getting annoyed _real_ fast. “Wilford, for the last time, _shut the fuck up_. Your giggling is getting _very_ annoying.”

Wilford dropped his hands, obviously trying to obey Google’s wishes but failing miserably. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it! I just – _I did it!_ ”

Silver raised an eyebrow (looking incredibly cozy in a bundle of Christmas sweaters and blankets). “Uh…did what?”

Wil snickered, his eyes far too bright for comfort. “I finally got the Host on a sugar high.”

Dr. Iplier’s eyes shot wide, nearly falling off the loveseat. “You did _what?!_ ” This time, he _actually_ tumbled off the loveseat, swearing up a storm at the sudden pain (he was still _shot_ after all), and scrambling to his feet. He tore towards the library as fast as he could (no longer needing crutches to walk but he was still _slow_ ), quickly followed by the rest of the egos in the living area. He practically kicked down the library door, fumbling for his phone and its flashlight. “…Host? Are you down here?”

No response.

Swallowing harshly at the unavoidable _creep factor_ of the eerily silent, dark library, Dr. Iplier moved deeper into the library, guiding the other egos along. It didn’t take long to reach the eye of the Host’s precious sanctuary, but the man himself was nowhere to be found, his desk empty. His candle was still lit, however, and with that and Dr. Iplier’s phone, the egos could see the five mugs of half-drunk hot chocolate scattered about. A couple had candy canes sticking out of them, and there were even _more_ candy canes covering his desk, easily ten times that amount of wrappers scattered across the floor. Dr. Iplier’s expression went flat, and spun around, ‘unintentionally’ shining his phone’s flashlight directly in Wilford’s eyes. “Wilford, what the _Hell_ did you do?!”

Wilford opened his mouth to reply, but he never got the chance to. _Something_ whipped by the center of the library, smacking Dr. Iplier, and he cried out in surprise, spinning back around. “ _Ow!_ What the – _Host?!_ ”

“ _Fuck off!_ ” The Host skidded to a halt by his desk, grabbing a candy cane from it before he spirted off again. A candy cane was already dangling from his mouth, several books and other Christmas-themed sweets Wilford had found piled in his arms, and his coat whipped around his legs.

Dr. Iplier blinked in surprise before narrowing his eyes, planting his hands on his hips and causing the shadows to sway hypnotically under the movement of his flashlight. He could hear the other egos trying and _failing_ to stifle laughter behind him, “I will _not!_ Calm the fuck down, Host, you’re gonna hurt yourself!”

“ _Never!_ ” There was definite laughter to the Host’s voice as he disappeared again into the bowels of the library. “The Host has to decorate!”

Dr. Iplier rolled his eyes. “Oh for the love of – what do you _mean_ ‘decorate’?!”

In response, red, green, and white fairy lights sprung into existence strung up against the top of the library’s shelves, leaving a very clear trail of the Host’s path. Dr. Iplier rolled his eyes again. “You’re gonna regret this, Host!”

“The Host loves Dr. Iplier very much, but _fuck off!_ ”

Dr. Iplier huffed, spinning on his heel and marching out of the library, shoving the others aside. “For a man who can see the future, you really are Goddamn _stupid!_ ”

* * *

Dr. Iplier hummed along to Christmas music playing from his phone, smiling softly as he set up little Christmas decorations around his and the Host’s room. The Host wasn’t going to notice, but well, Dr. Iplier was enjoying himself. Holiday spirit and all that.

He raised an eyebrow when he heard the door open, turning his head. He couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, going back to stringing up fairy lights around the room. The Host looked _exhausted_ and _miserable_ , very obviously crashing from his sugar high. He still had a candy cane in his mouth, another one dangling from his bandages, and Dr. Iplier laughed again. “Tired, my dear?”

The Host pouted, crinkling his nose grumpily. “Shut up.” Dr. Iplier snorted, and the Host shrugged off his coat, face-planting onto the bed and inchworming pitifully onto it, crawling beneath the covers.

Dr. Iplier giggled. “This is what you get for listening to Wilford.” The Host grunted in response, shifting a bit in bed. Dr. Iplier finished up hanging the Christmas lights before he turned off the music and moved over to the bed. He tried to fight a smile, not quite succeeding, and planted his fists on his hips. “You’re pitiful, you know that?”

The Host just snored in response, half under the covers and covered in candy wrappers.

Dr. Iplier sighed, rolling his eyes affectionately, and unhooked the candy cane from the Host’s bandages. He made to remove the one from the Host’s mouth, but the Host suddenly grabbed his wrist, preventing him from doing so. “Ffffuck offf…” His words trailed off into another snore as he promptly fell back asleep, rolling over and trapping Dr. Iplier’s arm beneath him.

Dr. Iplier frowned, tugging on his arm. “Host, let go.”

More snores, the Host’s mouth falling open and the candy cane smudging red all over the pillows.

“God _dammit_ , Host.” Dr. Iplier sighed again, then climbed into bed with him, picking the sticky, half-eaten candy cane away from the pillows. He made a face, throwing it over the side of the bed and hopefully landing it in the trash cane. “You’re disgusting.”

The Host just snuggled closer, hugging his arm tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I _love_ these dorks.  
> Hey and guess what!!!  
>  _Tomorrow is that happy Silver-centric story!!!_ :D
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
